Bubble Gum Simulator 2
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome! This is a fan-made wiki for Bubblegum Simulator. Worlds! * Volcano World * Galactic World * Super World Wiki Activities Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Updates Update 0 (Public Release) - 9/27/2019 * Modified pets and eggs. Update 1 - Crates - 10/05/2019 * Some islands now in crates. * New Diamond Egg on Diamond Island. Discover 9 new pets! Update 2 - Inferno Egg (not related to Volcano World) - 10/11/2019 * New Inferno Egg. Discover 8 new pets! Update 3 - Halloween Event - 10/18/2019-11/06/2019 * Halloween Event! Collect spo0kY pets in 3 new eggs! * Buy 100 Reward slots for an AWESOME pet! * 4 new islands to discover. * Currency: Pumpkins Update 4 - Halloween Event Update - 10/25/2019 * New island * New egg in Spooky Island! Collect 9 new pets! Update 4.1 - Spooky Overlord Stats - 10/28/2019 * Sp00ky Overlord nerfed Bubbles: 1,315 -》 1,220 Coins: 4,500 -》 4,275 Gems: 5,000 -》 4,850 Pumpkins: 940 -》 900 Update 5 - Halloween Event Removed - 11/02/2019 * Halloween event removed. * Sp00ky Overlord and other halloween reward pets are now tradeable. Update 6 - Thanksgiving Event Egg - 11/18/2019 * New thanksgiving event egg. Collect 9 new pets! Update 7 - WIP 11/25/2019 Update 8 - WIP 12/03/2019 Update 9 - New Item - Auras - 12/11/2019 * Collect Auras to equip on your pets to give yourself boosts with XP and other stuff! * 3 aura crates with 26 auras Update 10 - Christmas Event - 12/18/2019 * Christmas Event! Collect new pets in 3 new eggs using Candy Canes! * New Christmas Rewards! Unlock 125 slots to get a special pet! (it's not easy!) * Quests! Santa will give you quests and when you complete them, you get Christmas pets. Update 11 - New Years Egg (2019 Egg) - 12/28/2019 * New 2019/New Years Egg * Collect 7 new pets! Update 12 - WIP - 1/05/2020 Update 13 - WIP - 1/13/2020 Update 14 - WIP - 1/28/2020 Update 15 - WIP - 2/02/2020 Update 16 - WIP - 2/09/2020 Update 17 - Lovely Egg - 2/13/2020 * New Lovely event egg for Valentines Day. Obtain 9 new pets. * Limited index added. Update 18 - Volcano World - 2/21/2020 * Explore Volcano World, a place where you can see the most igneous caverns * Use Lava as a currency * A glitch in the lava rewards where some pets would not come in your inventory was available. * If you had a shiny pet now it could be rainbowified * New Hat - Glove in the hidden crate Update 18.1 - Lava Rewards Glitch fix (2 days later) * Bug Fixes * Lava Winged hydra buff and nerf: Bubbles: 1,700 -》 2,250 Coins: 2,700 -》 5,555 Gems: 8,190 -》 8,110 Lava: 3,500 -》2,395 * New Ash Egg * Lava pets in index. * OwOxarium is now available * Midnight Heart is now available in the Midnight Egg Update 19 - Tech World (Galactic World but Myxoviro forgot to rename it.) * Explore Galaxies within the new world! * Use stars as a currency as you fly through paracosms * OwOxarium is now a 0.00002% instead of a 0.000125% in the Lava Rewards * The Void now has a Oblivion Chest unlockable once every 5 or 4 hours (lucky gamepass) and If you want to buy it so it spawns immediately, you can't >:] * Dark Matter Marshmallow now has a black and purple aura Update 20 - Major Bug Fixes * Lava Winged Hydra now will never have it's old stats * Galactic Dualcorn is now untradeable and the click glitch is patched. * New codes "FirstCode , Dominus , GG , Myxoisapro" is available * The codes are secured and you can not do them twice. * Galactic Shock was nerfed to the stats you see now. * A hint was said about next update Update 21 - Mythical * Islands are now bigger * New Mythical Rarity! Update 22 - Mega Update + Super (W.I.P, don't edit) * New Super World, you can travel to the most awesomest and epicest places EVER! Update 23 - New Box * New Electric Box in super world. Collect all 10 hatboosts! Category:Browse